


Sunlight

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Jack and Castiel share some reflections





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



"What are you thinking?" Castiel asked. 

"This is my favorite time of day," Jack replied. 

They were cradled together in a hammock, a light summer breeze playing over them and tousling their hair. It wasn't twilight yet, but it was close. The shadows were getting longer, and the trill of the birds had died down. Castiel was looking at Jack curiously, and he asked, "Why?"

Jack stretched a bit, the ache in his limbs subsiding. He turned his gaze to the tree branches above them and said, "The chaos of the day has subsided, the night is ready to take over. Everything's cast in a calm golden glow, and it's beautiful."

"Poetic," Castiel replied.

"What's your favorite time of day?" Jack asked. 

"I prefer the even numbered hours," Castiel told him. "I find any number divisible by two much simpler to understand." 

Jack laughed at that, and grinned down at Castiel. "My fault, let me rephrase. What phase of the day cycle do you like best?"

Castiel was quiet for a long time. If Jack didn't know better, he would think that Castiel wasn't going to answer him. But he was thinking, and he told Jack, "I like the early morning, when the sun has just risen. A new day, with new possibilities."

"Hopeful way of looking at things," Jack pointed out. Castiel looked up at him.

"Perhaps. Perhaps your poetry is just as hopeful," he said. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

"You speak of beauty and peace near dusk, which is the end of the day. I think you believe humanity will bring themselves to a golden time before the end of things."

Now it was Jack's turn to think. Did he believe that? He'd seen it, at least some of it. There were worlds out there that would be considered a utopia to 21st century humans. But those worlds had their own problems, they simply weren't as obvious. And Jack had traveled extensively through time and space. He'd seen many worlds, each of which had their good side and bad side. 

But he liked that, the thought that humans might pull themselves together someday, and there would be peace throughout the world. It was a pleasant thought, something he desperately wanted to believe.

Jack smiled, and pulled Castiel in for a kiss. It was enough of an answer for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
